Trinity Jinx
by jennaravenrose
Summary: cobra finds the true meaning of evil
1. Default Chapter

Title: Trinity Jinx

Author Jenna Raven Rose

Rating M, for mature, contains violence

Ok people you know the drill, I don't own G.I.Joe only the characters of trinity and her family, and the school personnel. Don't sue me I don't own anything.

Dr Michael Jenks gently brushed the dirt away from the seal. He seemed to be holding his breath. After fifteen years of searching for this tomb, finally the fabled eye of Anubis would be found. It would be the find of the century and the accumulation of almost a lifetime of work. Ordinariarily he wouldn't have brought his child on such an expedition but the director had insisted on a closed set. He sighed, Julia was always putting her career first it seemed.

Trinity frowned damned video screen was going dead again. Time for more batteries, again. She reached into her backpack and pulled out another package of them. Opened them and installed them in the hand held game consol. She resumed playing until she killed off the character she was playing.

She set the game down pausing in frustration, tinged with boredom. She peered out of the tent; her father had been gone for an awfully long time. Twelve-year-old trinity was getting bored and restless. For the hundredth time she wished the Egyptians had lived in the Bahamas or something.

Anything would be better than this unrelenting sand. Boredom is probably what really killed them off, trinity mused. Trinity left the tent in search of her father. The workers were gently lifting off one of the stone lids. One of a second set so far.

The stone must be inside thought the doctor, worrying that this was just another dead end. They had disarmed an impressive triple set of traps to get this far. The workers were straining at crowbars trying to lift the lid. A hissing noise started, then all hell broke loose.

The men at the crowbars started screaming. They had set off the one trap they had missed, spraying them with salt acid. Two of them died instantly, the other one was bleeding to death as the acid ate through his throat. He died ten minutes later; the other workers got spooked and started leaving. Muttering something about a curse.

Trinity saw the workers being carried out under bloody sheets and panicked. She started calling for her father, they found each other a moment later. Dr. Jenks called a halt for the day; they would resume in the morning.

Dr. Jenks was anxious so he awoke early. To find the only ones left at the camp were his original students. The hired workers had fled in the night. The students would have to do, thought the professor. They opened the other stone lids with no other incidents.

When they opened the last lid, what they found took their breath away. The Eye of Anubis was a giant deep blood red ruby. The size of his daughter trinity's head almost. Trinity gasped, wow that looks so real. Trinity moved closer coming up between her father and his assistant.

"Is it real?" she asked breathlessly her eyes wide. "Most likely dear, but its new home is going to be in a museum" said the professor "can I touch it?" trinity asked unsure why she wanted to. Her father nodded yes, couldn't see the harm in it. Trinity reached out and gently stroked the surface of the huge gem. Wow she noted it was warm to the touch and it felt alive.

It took several days to pack up the contents of the tomb. If you could call it that being there was no body inside. The traps had seemingly been set to keep something in, not out. After they got back to the states they were enclosed by a seemingly endless mob of reporters. Life slowly began to return to normal, somewhat. Then the members of the expedition starting having strange accidents. At first they were labeled accidents, now they were calling it the curse of Anubis.

Soon the only ones left alive were dr Jenks and Trinity. The professor started to drink, trying to forget the deaths of his friends and collegies. Two years after the first of the deaths, his wife Julia filed for divorce. After the divorce was finalized she moved to Florida taking Trinity with her. Dr jenks was killed in a freak accident just before trinity's 16th birthday. Julia tried to put her failed marriage and the death of her ex-husband behind her, while Trinity started life anew at a new school.


	2. ch2

Ch 2 jinx

Trinity Jenks- Morgan pushed a stray hair from her eyes, for the third time. Why is this guy stressing physics so bad, wondered Trinity? It's not like she would ever use them in this backwater town. Florida yuck, why the hell did mom choose this of all places? Damn this test was hard. "Times up, pencils down please," said the teacher. Trinity groaned setting her pencil down, great I missed 25 out of a hundred all ready because they are blank. This was not going to be a good year.

Just last year she'd lived in a beautiful house in San Diego California. Now look at us were fending off bugs, practically living in the everglades. Hell this town didn't even have a mall. Trinity had gone from one of a group of school weirdoes, to the only weirdo in the school. Trinity's taste in clothing fit in well in the larger schools of San Diego, but not in this small town.

Guess Goth and Backwater town don't mix. She still thought it was funny when the Principal stepped back when they were introduced. Mom didn't care hell she paid for the piercing and the tattoos, the hair color and the clothes even.

She handed her paper forward with the others, grinning at the cheerleader in front of her. Finding it mildly amusing when the girl moved her desk forward a bit. The bell rang and she jammed her stuff in her bag, bolting for the door. Mr. wongs class was no place to tarry. She ran into her friends

Melanie and Trish in the hall. She stopped to put her stuff in her locker. "So, how about we blow off fourth period and take an early lunch?" said Trish. "Sounds great," said Trinity closing her locker. They walked towards the gym then darted around behind it and out a hole in the fence.

Cobra commander sat at his desk waiting still. A leggy secretary sat across from him. She was finishing up a speech he had been dictating to her. Where in the world is Zartan, damn him thought the commander, he glanced at the clock again. The clock on the wall said it was after 3 o clock; he frowned as if the clock had something to do with the missing mercenary. The office was nice it was one of the suites the twins let him use for his private use. He glanced at the clock again; the double E logo stared back.

"Miss can you please check the lobby again" he said to the secretary. She started to stand then said "really commander, I would have thought you knew me better by now" said the secretary her voice changing to Zartan's as did her appearance.

The commander swore under his breath thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't made that pass at her/him. "Well what you call me here for?" said Zartan sitting back down grinning. "I have an assignment for you" " I kind of figured that, what is it?" Zartan asked still smirking. " A kidnapping," said the commander. " So who is it a prime minister, state official what?" asked Zartan. " No actually it's a high school student" said the commander. Zartan glared at him in disbelief then started laughing.

"I'm serious Zartan," said the commander. "Oh really, has the commander suddenly developed a taste for children" teased Zartan. "No you fool, she's going to be joining us, she just doesn't know it yet" said the commander "So we are recruiting children now said Zartan, scoffing at the idea, mentally noting the commanders' reaction to his suggestion.

" So what's so special about this kid?" Zartan asked. " Well for one her father discovered the eye of Anubis," said the commander "yeah heard he died soon after" Zartan replied. Cobra Commander frowned "yes some believe it was the result of a curse of some kind" the commander said waving his dismissal at that thought. Zartan snorted "nonsense if you ask me" said Zartan "so why don't you just steal the stone, instead of messing with the girl?" suggested Zartan.

"We tried that the boy met with an unfortunate accident, before he left the museum" said the commander "so what makes her so special?' asked Zartan "She the only one whose ever handled the eye and lived" answered the commander "so you just want her because she can handle the stone" Said Zartan "that and other talents" said the commander

"Really what kind of talents can a little girl have that would be useful to us?" said Zartan skeptically. "Well for one she's a witch," said Cobra Commander. "A witch?" scoffed Zartan. Cobra commander nodded ignoring his tone. The commander explained, "Back a few years ago the governments of the world took an unofficial interest in the occult, particularly so called witches," said the commander

"Yeah weren't most of them fakes" said Zartan "they wanted physics in their ranks" said the commander "yeah so?" said Zartan Cobra commander frowned wishing Zartan would stop interrupting. "A while back the young lady attended a Wiccans convention of sorts and took some tests, for fun we assume," said the commander "she scored off the charts" continued the commander.

Hmm interesting thought Zartan still skeptical. "What if she turns out to be nothing more than a high school student?" asked Zartan "then dispose of her however you like, I don't care" said the commander.

Zartan frowned he didn't like this one bit. She may be in high school but she still was a kid. He sighed, "Where do I find her? He said reluctantly. Maybe if she turned out to be a hoax he could find something else to do with her, that didn't involve killing her that is.

Cobra commander pulled a thick file out of a drawer and flopped it on the desk in front of Zartan. He eyed it and said "kind of thick for one years worth of info on a kid" said Zartan. "It's more than one years worth we've been watching her since her father found the stone."

Explained the commander "She tested when she was 14 at that level so did her mom" said the commander. "What about her dad?" asked Zartan "never tested didn't go to the convention" said the commander Zartan nodded looking through the files " they divorced?" Zartan asked "Yes we think that's why Julia moved to Florida" said the commander "Florida?" Zartan said "Yeah actually close to your local, only about twenty minutes away," said cobra commander looking up again. Zartan was gone, so was the folder.

Zartan sat on his bed, the file pages spread in disarray around him. The Dreadnoks were in the living room in front of the television. Zarana was in the kitchen attempting to cook again. Great thought Zandar more burnt food as he walked in. Wonder if I can order a pizza without Zarana noticing.

Zartan was obviously thinking about a job so Zandar thought it better to leave him alone. Zandar decided to watch a little television with the Dreadnoks.

The job looked relatively easy to Zartan. Should be a simple snatch and grab. Just a matter of luring her away. For that he would need some bait, someone who would fit in, someone close to her age.

Zartan frowned rubbed his forehead and looked up. He spotted Zandar and smiled an idea had come to mind.


	3. ch3

Ch3jinx

Trinity sat in class chewing on the end of her pencil. While the teacher attempted to explain Shakespeare to a half sleeping class. She looked around on boredom Mandy and Cleo were passing a note. Tommy was doodling; the jocks in the corner were playing paper football. Everyone looked as bored as she was. She rolled her eyes heaven ward in silent plea for this torture to end.

Zartan sat in the schools office with his sister at his side. They were dressed as ma and pa conservative. They had just finished filling out a stack of forms, to enroll Zander in high school. A fact he was not happy about. I hate school he thought the commander better be paying real well for this. He sat in the office in one of the chairs, legs draped over the sides. Man I hate school that's why I dropped the fuck out last time. Watching his brother and sister playing his parents was a riot though. "Well" said Ms Adams the principal

"I am so glad to have you here Mr. and Mrs. Ellis, I'm sure Zandar will make a fine addition to this school" the woman said standing to shake hands with his parents. "Now if you will just follow me I'll show Zandar to his first class and get you a copy of his schedule" she said. Zander got up slowly following his sister and brother back into the outer office. Where a little old lady in glasses handed Ms Adams a slip of paper.

She looked at it once and said "aww you have Ms shelly right now, she's your third period class literature, after that you have math. Next then of course lunch." said the woman "you have money for lunch right" asked Ms Adams Zandar nodded yes "all right then follow me," she said her high heels making a clicking sound on the pavement, and all the way down the hallway.

They rounded a corner and stopped in front of a door, Ms Adams opened it. "Here we are young man," she said motioning for Zandar to enter. She motioned for ms shelly to come to the door, said something to her that Zandar didn't catch then said good-bye to Zandar, taking his parents with her. Leaving with him the schedule. Mac Beth, ew yuck he groaned inwardly.

As if returning to school wasn't bad enough the teacher had to go announce him. "Class listen up, we have a new student everyone please say hello to Zandar Ellis" she said. Zandar wanted to hide "go ahead and take a seat Zander I'll get you a copy of the reading material." Said Ms shelly going to a cupboard.

He made his way down one of the aisles of seats and sat down next to Trinity. Oh gawds did he just sit next to me, she thought nervously her eyes going to one of her friends. He's so cute what do I do, her friend Monica was giving her the way to go sign. Zandar had noticed the area around Trinity was almost completely empty except for a few friends.

Yeah she looked a bit freaky all gothed out, but some of his family sprouted pink hair. He wondered about that, why the wide berth, its not like she was ugly or something. Quite the opposite actually, she was beautiful in sort of an Adams family way, but pretty really pretty. Her hair was a deep blood red, skin almost white the eyes a blue, almost a cobalt blue.

She had a narrow face and a small nose, he found actually quite breathtaking. While Ms Shelly continued to drone on about Mac Beth, Zandar continued to check out Trinity.

Trinity was still looking away from him, to nervous to turn around. Is he still there? She mouthed to Monica. Monica nodded like a dumb ass. "Is he still looking?" she mouthed, "yep, he's checking you out big time" Monica mouthed back just as the bell rang.

Trinity made like she was going to bolt, quickly shoving her stuff back in her bag. Quickly making for the door. Butt her hand slipped and one of her books hit the floor right in front of Zandar. Who quickly scooped it up. Perfect opportunity he thought "I think you dropped this miss .." he stopped catching himself before he mistakenly called her by name.

Trinity embarrassedly met his eyes "ah trinity" she managed to stammer out as she found herself lost in his eyes. Which were an incredible blue green color "Zander" he said smiling at her holding out the book to her. "Yeah I kind of heard the announcement" she grinned back. He looked embarrassed for just a second; she took the book out of his hands and shoved it in to her bag. "What class do you have next?"He asked as she started to walk away.

"Mrs. Wilson's for math, then lunch of course," she said absently. "Cool we have the same class then do you mind if I walk with you, so I can find the room" She shrugged "sure go ahead do what you want" said trinity trying to ignore the butterflies multiplying in her stomach. She started walking down the hallway Zandar falling instep next to her.

The rest of the day went pretty well. Zander ended up following her around all day. Perfect he thought I'm getting close to her. He even sat with her and her friends at lunch. Zartans plan was working, almost too easily, she was so trusting. So easy to get close to, she just accepted him at face value. Things went like this for a few weeks, and then on Friday Mel suggested they ditch the last couple of periods and even invited Zandar.

"Ok this is how we do it we all separate when the bell rings' said Monica "some of us go out the west side the others on the east" said Monica Zander nodded good planning. "Sounds great just let me dump some of these books in my locker, I don't want to carry them all day" said Zandar. And make a quick phone call on the celluer he thought. "Ok Trin, why don't you two go out the east side and we'll take the west," said Monica grinning. Trinity groaned Monica will you please stop playing matchmaker.

"Sounds good to me," said trinity, not that she minded being near Zandar, especially after seeing him dressed out for PE, yum she thought. So they separated Zandar heading for his locker "hey I got go to the rest room, meet ya by your locker" said Trinity. He smiled thank you my dear "of course, see you there, luv" he said back He waited till she was out of sight opened his locker and called Zartan on the cell phone.

He told them which side they would be leaving on so he could be ready. Zartan and the others would take care of the rest. A few weeks of high school were just too much work.

Trinity came out of the bathroom just as he was closing the locker. He shoved the cell phone in his locker when she approached. They headed around the back of the gymnasium where Trinity showed him a hole in the fence. They went through it and darted down the alleyway and around a corner into another alley.

They got half way down the alley when a van pulled up in front of them, Zartan and the Dreadnoks jumped out. They grabbed Trinity twisting her arm behind her, though not before she hit one of them with her book bag. Another one held a cloth soaked in chlorophorm over her mouth until she went limp. Zander followed them to the van. Buzz and Ripper carried her and threw her in the van. Zandar threw her backpack into the van and climbed in after ward.

"Boy am I glad that's over with, I almost ended up doing a school play" said Zander Zartan laughed "what's the matter don't want to do your homework" he teased "no way but I also don't want that crazy lit teacher trying to put me in tights" said Zander "aw what's the matter ashamed of those cute legs" said Zarana joining the tease. Great they were listening in, friggin wonderful. "Damn I hate school," said Zander, the Dreadnoks laughed.


	4. ch4

Ch4jinx Trinity came to slowly, dizzy and groggy from the drug. She blinked and tried to roll over and couldn't. She looked up at her wrists, which were tied together to the head of the bed. They were held together by a pair of handcuffs then secured to ropes, which were tied to the bed slates. She twisted to look at her feet, which were also immobile, tied to the foot of the bed. Fear seized her and she began to frantically twist and turn, pulling at her bonds. Trying desperately to get loose, her thoughts turning to thoughts of rape and murder. Some one heard the commotion and came in. She couldn't see because of the angle she was twisted into. "Well that looks uncomfortable," said Zandar Zandar! Trinity's eyes went wide why wasn't he tied up. "Zandar, please get me out of here untie me quick" Zandar laughed sitting down on the bed. "Please Zandar I thought we were friends" she said "we are" said Zandar "then untie me and lets get out of here" Trinity said still not realizing what was going on here" She cared about Zandar why was he doing this to her, is he some sort of sicko? "Zandar what is wrong with you?" "Why nothing Trinity this is all part of the plan" he said softly "Zandar!" she said her eyes going wide with sudden understanding. Oh my gods he set me up, she thought. "You bastard!" she said, "now now trinity no need to get insulting dear" she stared at him in disbelief. "What's the matter trin, don't like your accommodations. He teased reaching to touch her. She backed away "Don't you dare touch me you asshole" she said angrily. He smiled at her; she was suddenly scared this wasn't the boy she knew. He reached over her and turned on the small lamp on the table. This young man was cold and scary; this wasn't the person she thought was a friend. Zandar reached for her again, then he paused when he saw the look of fear and hurt in her eyes. He suddenly felt guilty, the kid had trusted him and he betrayed that trust of course she's scared. She probably thinks were going to rape her or worse. "I'm sorry trin, that was mean of me" he apologized. For some reason concerned that she hated him for this. "Please let me at least make you more comfortable, before you hurt yourself" "why?" she asked "why what?" he answered. "Why this, why did you do this, why me I thought we were friends?" He sighed "oh trinity we are friends, I can't explain it all right now but I can promise you that we won't hurt you" we?" she asked "yes we, Zartan will explain it all later" "zartan?" she queried once again. "My older brother and my sister zarana are in the other room"  
  
"Zartan's our leader, or at least the Dreadnoks call him leader" "the Dreadnoks?" she said prompting him to say more. "They're kind of a biker gang but they work for_" Zandar said "that's enough Zandar," said Zartan coming seemingly out of the wall. Both Trinity and Zandar jumped apparently neither of them had seen him. Trinity swallowed a lump of fear that had risen at the sight of Zartan. Damn the man was huge and scary looking. "Zandar go help Zarana with dinner, I want to have a word with our guest" he said smiling in trinity's direction. She swallowed oh shit. Zandar nodded standing up he knew he had said too much, oh great now I'm gonna hear it he thought walking out of the room. Zartan watched him go then turned to trinity walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She watched him do it apprehensively, the man moved like some great big cat or something. "Well well aren't we clever trying to get information are you?" he said teasing her. He leaned over her when she didn't answer his taunt. "Well?" he said his face inches from hers. She swallowed determined he wasn't going to scare her, what a bully. Feeling a bit bold she said, "I just wanted to know why" He smiled mildly surprised that she had the nerve to respond. "Really that's a simple question," he answered still leaning on her. In fact he was pressing down ever so slightly placing a bit of his body weight on the girl. She shifted the crushing feeling making it a bit hard to breathe and his proximity making her uncomfortable. He smiled when he felt her attempt to shift; he knew he was making her uncomfortable; in fact he was doing it on purpose. He glanced up to check her restraints and noticed a thin trickle of blood. He shifted rising up a little so he could look closely at her wrists. Trinity gratefully gasped in air as he lifted off of her. He gently turned her wrist over surveying the damage, he frowned. The wrist in question was all raw and bleeding from some spots. Must have been when she was thrashing around. "Scared Hun, you hurt yourself little one" he smiled trying to be reassuring now .She met his eyes boldly "so what if I was" He grinned at her suddenly liking the kid. "You should be more careful you hurt yourself. He chuckled at her response. Wouldn't do to deliver damaged goods to the commander. "Did you really consider Zandar your friend?" he asked curious about her effect on his brother. "Yeah" she said softly still hurt by Zandars betrayal, involvement etc. zartan brushed a stray hair from the girls face. He didn't blame Zandar for acting like a drooling puppy. If she was closer to his age he might have made a pass at her himself, but she was actually closer to Zandar's. He was staring at her now what she thought, "ah, Zartan is there any way I can get you to untie me" he chuckled again. "What makes you think I would do something like that, you might escape"  
  
"With everyone watching me?" she said giving him the yeah-right look. "I'll think about it, ok" he said slowly standing up "Zartan?" "Yes " he answered pausing "your not planning on hurting me are you?" Zartan sat back down; he had caught the fear in her voice. He leaned over her and gently kissed her forehead "never my dear I'm not like that ok" guessing what she meant about hurting her. She blushed in response to the kiss. "Your going To be ok, just trust me ok" Zartan said standing once again "I'll be right back" he said closing the door. Trinity lay there thinking. Was Zartan just being friendly or was he interested in her. She was so confused right now plus her arms were beginning to ache. About twenty minutes later Zartan and Zandar came in. Zandar was carrying food on a tray and Zartan had a small first aid kit. Zandar sat the small tray on the table and went to her legs. Zartan leaned over unlocking her handcuffs while Zandar was un doing her legs. Zandar got the cuffs off and removed her boots. Zartan helped her to sit up, "eat something while we tend to your wounds" said Zandar. She looked over at the bowl of stew, her stomach making its requests suddenly known. Zandar and Zartan cleaned and dressed the ankles first, which weren't that bad thanks to the boots. Then they began on her left wrist, so she could continue to eat while they did it. She jumped and yelped when they touched it with the antiseptic. They cleaned and bandaged it just after she finished the food.  
  
She sat there looking up at the both of them, who were for some reason staring at her. Zandar rolled his eyes "come on" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. They led her into the living room. Where she took a spot on the couch by one biker dude, the recliners were already taken by two biker dudes in various stages of disarray. She sat down on the couch and watched TV. With the family. 


	5. ch5

Ch5jinx While trinity watched game shows with the guys and snuggled with Zandar, Zartan made a phone call. The cobra commander had been waiting for the call "good, good" he hissed after Zartan explained that they had the girl. "I have some information on the museum, I'll fax it over to you" "is she going to be cooperative for this" asked the commander. Zartan looked at the girl "she should be, I don't think we will have any problems" Zartan said. Sparing another glance at his little brother and their prisoner. Zandar was quite obviously smitten. He hoped the boy wouldn't get hurt on this one. When Zandar got up to go to the bathroom, Zartan cornered him. In order to insure Trinity's cooperation they were going to need his help getting it.  
  
"Hey dumb Asses front and center," said Zartan. "Hey bloke who you calling a dumb ass" said Buzz "just get your ass over here" said Zandar. Zarana pulled the fax sheets out of the machine. "Ok, here's the plans for the museum" Zartan said as she handed them to him. "Museum! what are we stealing pottery or something?" "No something much better" promised Zartan. He glanced around; trinity was still sitting on the couch watching them curiously. "Trinity would you join us please" said Zartan. Trinity shrugged the show was over anyways, can't believe he got that question wrong everyone knows George Lucas wrote star wars. She squeezed in next to Zandar who put his arms around her. "This is why we need you he whispered into her ear". "So what are we going after" asked ripper. "The eye of Anubis" said Zartan.Several of them wolf whistled "that's the stone my father found" said Trinity. "Yep very same one" said the only other woman in the group. "So we gonna steal something's eye" said Ripper feeling very confused. "No you dumb shit, it's a rock the size of someone's fist." Answered buzz rolling his eyes in mute appeal to heaven. "That's why were taking it," said Zandar. He was leaning on trinity now breathing in the smell of her hair. "You mean stealing it' said Trinity in dignatly."Yeah so what most of my stuffs stolen" said buzz" yeah what's wrong with stealing".  
  
They all started in on her. "Boys, boys I'm sure trinity doesn't mean to insult anyone," said Zarana. Zarana elbowed Zandar in the ribs "talk to her now, before she gets her ass kicked" she said. Zandar nodded and pulled Trinity aside to talk to her. "Look we took you for this, if you want to make it out of this alive cooperate because if your not useful you aren't around" he said letting the implied threat stand. "I'm not commiting a crime for you" "why not? What is so bad about that huh? I do it all the time," he said.  
  
"No I'm not doing it," she stated flatly. "If you don't do it I'm going to have to shoot you" he said she crossed her arms stubbornly "look Trinity I put myself on the line for you, please don't make me look bad, not in front of my family" "please baby, please" he said pulling her close to him. He brushed the hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her. "Don't you trust me?" he asked smiling at her. "Look if your so worried I'll protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you I promise" "just please do this for me" he gave her the sad puppy dog eyes and she broke, damn him how does he do that to me?'Alright" she said reluctantly agreeing. He hugged her 'thank you my love" he said kissing her on the lips. In spite of what he already done she did trust him, she really didn't have much of a choice. It was either cooperate and have some freedom or not and be tied up again. "Only this once" she said. The group was watching them Trinity blushed from the kiss. They looked mad at her guess I have to apologize. "Ah guys I'm sorry if I insulted any of you" they nodded accepting the apology "ah that's ok luv, we still like ya," grinned buzz. They went back to planning. It was a fairly easy job, very cut and dry. There was only one guard at night and a security system that was rather old. They would be going in as the cleaning crew. Zartan and Zarana would be going in during the day, to locate the gem. This whole thing made trinity nervous but she had given her word. The only thing reassuring about it was that the others knew what they were doing. So far so good they had gotten in with no problems. Zarana was cutting a hole on the display case. She lowered a device into the case when she was done, it redirected the lasers."Ok now just reach in and grab it," instructed zarana. Trinity frowned but did as she instructed. She gently pulled the stone out and wrapped it in cloth hiding it on her person. Then they left the museum, with no incident. When Trinity had touched the crystal to pick it up she experienced a jolt of energy. The crystal warmed at her touch, as if it recognized her somehow. She had stuffed it in the bag quickly, thoroughly creeped out by it. She felt weird now. The idea that she was stealing no longer seemed to be bothering her. They went back to the base in a good mood; even trinity seemed to be in a good mood. Zartan was puzzled, when they had suggested this job last night she had been really against it. Now she was acting like she was having the time of her life.. Laughing and joking with the others. Zartan was confused, when Zandar walked past he grabbed his arm and said, "what do you make of that?" he asked pointing in Trinity's direction.  
  
"She had fun that's all, it's exciting bro, relax" said Zandar. Zartan was still worried she was acting strange. She was watching him now, why is she staring at me? He wondered. Zartan shook his head in confusion and went inside to call cobra commander. Trinity still had the gem, it somehow got overlooked that she had it. She couldn't seem to keep her hands off of it now, damn thing was addicting.  
  
"Zartan to cobra commander" "yes" came the almost immediate reply. "Did you get it?" asked the commander. "Yes the girl has it" ": good work Zartan, bring the stone to me on the island tomorrow, oh and bring the girl" said cobra commander then hung up. Now I will have the power to overthrow serpentor thought the commander. Zartan hung up his end, rubbed his forehead and sighed. He was almost relieved that this would be over soon. He couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that something was wrong. Maybe it was his imagination or just that he was tired. He stood and went to check on the others. The Dreadnoks were all scattered around the room, beer cans littered the floor. The boys were snoring and Zarana was in buzzer's arms? Zartan shook his head in disbelief. Zartan looked around for Zandar and found him curled up next to trinity. Oh great I told that boy not to get attached to her. Damn it boy are you trying to get hurt, he shook his head well it was his heart. He went down the hall to his own bed and went to bed.  
  
Trinity laid next to Zandar sleeping form a whispering voice keeping her up. At first the voice had scared her. Mostly because it seemed to be in her head. She thought she was going nuts at first, but the voice said she wasn't. Now it was a friend whispering promises, about secrets the others wouldn't understand. She believed it she didn't know why but she began to trust it. Don't let them take the crystal it urged pleading. How do I stop them? * She whispered back, answering the voice. * Let me in* it whispered * I'll take care of them* * how* she asked don't worry all will be fine sleep now said the voice, trinity closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	6. ch6

Ch6jinx _____________________________________________________________  
  
Trinity watched anxiously as the boat neared the shore. They had boarded the yacht this morning. The commander had sent his own private yacht to escort Trinity here. They were supposed to meet an escort at the wharf. Zartan and his men particularly Zandar insisted on coming along for the ride. Trinity suspected it was out of mistrust for the commander's motives. They met two young men at the dock. She was surprised to see that they dressed like lawyers not guards. The fact that they were twins was also a bit of a shock. They boarded the vessel and stayed relatively close to her. Zandar wasn't happy about their presence, so she did her best to make him feel secure.  
  
The voice continued to whisper their deep dark secrets to her. Very interesting pasts these people have. Zandar had such an interesting family, such bad childhoods. *We might be able to use that* whispered the voice. The problem is where not in a position to do anything, thought trinity back at the voice. The voice seemed to be getting stronger lately, and trinity was getting more comfortable with it.  
  
Just let me deal with what ever comes up said the voice. *These people seek only to use you, we can use them* said the voice. Trinity absently nodded her head in response.  
  
Zartan was watching her; he had been since they left the dock. She was acting strange still; she just nodded again for no reason. She was a lot quieter than she had been. What the hell is wrong with her? Zandar was so in love it was pathetic; he was almost embarrassed by it. Oh yeah big bad terrorists we are aren't we pooky bear, Zartan smiled shaking his head.  
  
The twins were content to watch them cuddle while they pretended to read Wall Street and keep from laughing at the couple. They were pulling into the island now, such a beautiful island. They walked down the gangplank an onto the dock. Trinity stood there gazing at the compound, nice set up can see why they are terrorists she thought. Cobra commander greeted them at the docks. "Quickly this way" he said ushering them into a small building. He wanted to get the stone before Serpentor saw the boat. He led them down a small hallway and into a room."Ok give it her girl" said cobra commander "NO!" Trinity answered "no?" said the commander in disbelief not sure he had heard correctly. "What do you mean, no?" asked the commander. "No it's mine and I intend to keep it, besides how do I know you won't kill me after you have it" "how do you know I won't kill you right now?" said Cobra commander pulling his side arm. "What is going on here?" said Serpentor. Don't say anything about the stone pleaded the commander silently.  
  
Trinity didn't answer, but instead stepped aside to let the commander explain. *This creature is a pompous ass* said the voice yes but he's their leader she answered back leaders change, the one in the blue would gladly follow us. The one in the blue just tried to shoot us she argued back.  
  
She looked at cobra commander closely; he obviously hated the snake dude. Snake dude was obviously not buying blue's story. These people are loyal to blue not snake whispered the voice, we can eliminate snake dude. Why? Asked trinity because they will follow us the voice answered how? Just touch him I'll do the rest said the voice.  
  
Trinity swallowed well ok, she thought and walked out from behind the group.serpentor caught the movement and looked up. "Well hello there honey" said serpentor"as I was just saying every leader needs a mate," said cobra commander attempting to cover Trinity's appearance. "Is this her then" said Serpentor his eyes glued on the woman before him. Trinity held out her hand in greeting "trinity" she said introducing herself.  
  
Trinity felt a tingling sensation spread from the base of her spine and up into her arm. It reached her hand just as Serpentor raised it to his lips to kiss it. "The pleasure is mine," he said eyeing her hungrily.  
  
Yuck hope whatever the voice was planning it would hurry up. Before this creep gets any closer. "This way my dear" said Serpentor putting his arm around her waist and guiding her away. Yum yum he thought, commander I'll give you the taste in women score. Serpentor guided her into the compound and through the palace corridors. Perhaps a show of power would impress her he reasoned. Odd his hand had started itching and his lips were tingling. He led her into the throne room and dismissed the guards. He wanted to be alone with trinity. She wanted to go with the guards. Anywhere but here.  
  
Cobra commander grumbled, hopefully he wouldn't find the gem. Zandar was furious and barely containing it. Zartan led him outside, wouldn't do for little bro to get into it with Serpentor of all people. "How could he do that to her" Zandar raged. "Easy little bro, just calm down we will think of something" Zandar looked at his brother aghast. "Zartan! He could be raping her or worse," said Zandar."Calm down before you get yourself killed" Zartan finally yelled back Zandar quieted down but continued to sear under his breath.  
  
Trinity followed snake dude into the room, he kept rubbing his hand for some reason. Hurry up trinity silently coaxed, I don't want to end up this things lover. Serpentor felt weird his stomach was upset for some reason. Plus he felt hot and everything was starting to itch now.  
  
Trinity smiled at him wickedly. Serpentor saw the smile and got worried, did she poison me? "What have you done to me?" he gasped as a cramp hit his stomach making it impossible to breathe let alone talk. "Don't worry it won't kill you" she said wondering how she knew that info. As she said it her voice deepened and went hollow sounding.  
  
Serpentor fell to the floor the cramps were coming more frequently now. He started to crawl towards her now. "Help Me," he whispered gasping for breath. Trinity watched him coldly and stepped out of reach. She knew he had locked the door, so the change would have time to complete.  
  
The voice had taken over trinity's body completely, so much so that her voice changed when she talked. She watched dispassionately as a crunching noise came from Serpentor form. *That would be his bones rearranging* said the voice in a bored tone. Trinity was still in the body, but now it was like watching though a window. Bones? Asked trinity curious*yes he's turning into a snake* said the voice A snake! Thought trinity that big a snake. What would we do with him? The voice laughed don't worry he won't be that big. We could put him in here said the voice removing a sheet from the top of a fish tank.  
  
Serpentor had passed out a while back so the change finished quicker. Trinity picked up the slightly dazed snake and put it into the terrarium. Now what? Asked Trinity Now we take over, call cobra commander back in here, said the voice. Will he support us? He doesn't have to to hand over the reins. Trinity nodded and walked over to the door. She opened it put her head out and said to the guard "Serpentor wants the cobra commander, fetch him," she ordered. The guard nodded great more people to take orders from. He thought as he went in search of the commander. He found the commander outside arguing with Zartan.  
  
The guard cleared his throat to get the mans attention "ah commander Serpentor wants you" "what about the girl?" asked Zartan interrupting. "She's fine, she passed on the order" Zandar sighed notably relieved. The commander grumbled and walked towards the throne room.  
  
The commander paused in front of the huge double doors, long enough for the guards to open it. Then he entered and stared in disbelief. Trinity was sitting on the throne; Serpentor was nowhere in sight. What in the hell is going on?"Ah commander so nice of you to answer my summons""your summons?"Where is Serpentor?""Ah he's around, I'll be taking his place for a while" The commander laughed "you, taking his place?" where is he I demand to see him!" he said.  
  
"Why he's right there, in the tank," she said pausing mid sentence for impact. The commander stared at her blinking in surprise, did she say IN the tank? "You could always join him you know" the commander stammered "how? Why? What have you done?" the how and the what are irrelevant" "why, because I wanted his position, need I say more" The commander swallowed the hair on the back of his neck was beginning to rise. "What do you want from me?" he said  
  
"Why your support dear, in return I'll make your dreams a reality," she answered allowing the voice to take over and filing her eyes with power. The gem thought cobra commander his eyes widening with astonishment. "Well? What's it to be?" she asked, "so basically it's join you or die?" "Yeah that about sums it up" "then I'll join you" he said glancing at the tank full of snakes and noticing the one rather large one. She smiled "good you will announce my succession this afternoon" she said dismissing him with a wave of her hand. 


	7. ch7

Ch7jinx ____________________________________________- She walked away from the commander and climbed the dais sitting on the throne. Ah! This felt right, funny how they chose her symbol for their own. Must be one of life's ironies, they even managed to provide a willing host with a body so much like her own.  
  
Cobra commander walked out of the throne room visibly shaken. He felt very much like he had just survived a brush with death. He quickly went about summoning the others, most of which were already there so that saved time. If this was a show of faith he dared not let her down, no telling what she could do. The Dreadnoks were surprised to be summoned. They were also curious, what was going on. They followed the guard into the great hall, which was already filling up. Major bludd, Destro, the twins and zartan were all near the front. They took places near their leader. It looked like some sort of ceremony or announcement would be taking place. They were all talking to each other trying to figure out what was going on. The commander came out on the small stage, stepping up to the podium. The room suddenly went quiet, where was Serpentor wondered mindbender. The commander began his hastily written speech. "Gentlemen, ladies I have called you all here to announce my resignation" several peoples eyebrows rose. "In the past you have all wished for a better more successful leader, we thought we had that in Serpentor, we were wrong." Mindbender stiffened "Serpentor asked me to announce his succession, As of today Trinity will be our new leader, named so by Serpentor himself" "what!" said Mindbender out loud. The whole room was in shock. What the hell is Serpentor thinking?  
  
Cobra commander held out his hand to trinity motioning for her to join him. "My lady" he said bowing to her. Everyone started talking at once, where was Serpentor? Everyone kept asking "ah commander, where is Serpentor" asked Bludd"he decided to take a Vacation" said cobra commander "to where?" asked mind bender "why?" "What for?" came the other questions. "People, people, I'm just following orders as I was told, I don't know why they were given just that they were" answered cobra commander. "Besides its only temporary" said cobra commander. They seemed to be momentarily pacified by this. "Well I suppose a girl leading couldn't be worse than the commanders leadership," said Bludd.  
  
"Now that, that's settled time to get down to business," said Trinity Time to find out their true motivations. "Since I'm basically new here can anyone tell me why all of our past plans have failed" They all looked at each other was this kid serious. "Well?' one soldier way in the back decided to humor her, timidly raising his hand. She smiled "yes! go ahead" "ah I would say lack of cooperation" "Bad leadership" said another "G.I. Joe" said another. "World opposition" she nodded sounded reasonable so far. "We can't shoot' said someone way in the back. Trinity raised her eyebrow "bad fashion sense," said another. Trinity tried not to laugh seeing their point. "Dumb plans" "no one talks normal" said another. "Is there anything else said Trinity trying to hide her amusement at the comments. The collective leaders in the front turned to look for the person, who made the fashion sense comment. Mind bender looked very offended as the Dreadnoks burst into laughter. Bad fashion sense indeed, he snorted. "Ok seriously, those first ones were good ideas, I will work on a plan, a good plan to rid ourselves of G.I. Joe" said Trinity "this outta be good" said Destro sarcastically. "Give the girl a chance, she might be good at it" crooned the Baroness clinging to Destro' arm.  
  
Trinity dismissed them and retired to her throne room. The Cobra elite decided to follow Trinity. The commander had already followed her. Mind bender was suspicious, had cobra commander and the girl killed Serpentor. He had to know, so he followed the others.  
  
Trinity already had a plan; it was an absurdly simple one. Since the leaders were following her already, I can give them their orders. She walked into the throne room, the guard no longer even tried to stop her. She gave them orders to allow the elite inside then went in to wait. She climbed the stairs of the dais and sat down on the throne. She just got settled when they entered t the room, led by all people Destro." What is this so called plan to deal with the Joes?" asked Destro. He so detests being left out of the loop, whispered the voice. She smiled like a cat with a canary in her mouth. "You will know when I deign to tell you," she said imperiously. Destro pressed his lips together in anger. "How dare you talk to me like that you upstart bitch" the voice halted mid whisper. A wall of rising anger replacing the soft voice.  
  
  
  
If Destro had been smart he would have run at this point. Instead he leaned closer mistaking her quiet for fear. She smiled coldly, and then grabbed Destro around the throat and standing up. She lifted him off the floor by his neck holding him over the edge of the dais. He struggled in her grasp, un able to break her grip. Damn this bitch is strong. Destro was gasping for air because Trinity was squeezing. The voice had given her strength enough to crush the metal around Destro's throat. The Baroness watched in horror as Destro gasped for breath. "Stop it, let him go," she finally said. Trinity's anger was slowly diminishing, so she released Destro who fell off the side of the dais. He lay on the floor gasping for breath and holding his throat. Trinity stood on the edge of the dais, looking down at Destro The baroness had gone to his side the others were crowded in the back of the room, watching. "Don't ever speak to me that way again, " she warned. Then turned on her heel walking away from the two on the floor. "Baroness, I have work for you to do" the Baroness glared at her angrily. Trinity met her gaze unflinchingly. "I want you to locate the families of all the G.I Joe members" "oh and add the world leaders to that list as well" she said, "We've tried that before," said the baroness. "No baroness we haven't" answered trinity fixing her with a gaze that would have made a dead man flinch. "The children and the wives more specifically" said Trinity more to herself than the Baroness.  
  
The baroness frowned. "Why the wives?" "And the children?" asked the twins finally speaking up. She smiled at them "because gentlemen, no one is going to move against us if they know they will lose all their loved ones" "we tried that, and the Joes recovered them" said cobra commander. She smiled coldly "there will be no white knight to rescue these prisoners" "now carry out my orders" she dismissed them. Zartan had been uncharacteristically quiet through the whole episode. He frowned at the idea of kidnapping women, and children. That however wasn't what bothered him. He knew he would be paid for the job. What was really bothering him however was the fact that she had lifted Destro like a rag doll. Where did she get that kind of strength? She was only about 5'3'' and barely 110lbs. Destro was well over twice that plus she had squeezed hard enough for Destro to choke. A fact that should have been prevented by his facemask. Baroness was helping Destro to his feet. The Twins were already heading for the door. Zartan promised himself he would talk to Destro about it outside. 


	8. ch8

Ch8jinx Zartan started for the door following Destro and the Baroness out the door. When he got close enough to them he realized that Destro's mask was dented around the neck. The Baroness was visibly shaken by the experience. So shaken that she didn't even realize that Destro had his arm around her. He refrained from asking what he wanted, but was at least civil to them. Destro acknowledged Zartan and made their goodbyes leading the Baroness towards her office. He thought it best to get started right away, even though he didn't want to admit it the girl scared him. When he had looked into her eyes he had seen death there, an evil he'd never experienced before. He had no interest in arousing her to anger again against himself or the Baroness.  
  
They spent the majority of the evening hacking computers systems. When they were done they handed Trinity a list of well over 30,000 names. "Good" she said, "now fetch them," she ordered them. Zartan, Bludd, Destro and the Twins were each given a section of the list and the forces needed to do so. "I will leave the how at your desertion" she said offhandedly dismissing them. She retired to her private chambers stripped off her clothes and climbed into her hot tub.  
  
She left the elite staring at her in confusion. Zandar decided to follow her; he had to talk to her. Aaaah this was wonderful, she thought leaning back into the swirling water. Wish they had invented it sooner, "trinity?" said Zandar interrupting her thoughts. "Yes Zandar what is it" she answered irritated by his timing. "What's going on with you?" "Going on with me?" she answered confused. "You're acting strange lately!" Best to soothe him said the voice.  
  
"I'm sorry I've just been under a lot of stress lately" she answered truthfully."Oh I see," he said she shifted back into the water; he could see the tension in her neck and shoulders. "Maybe I can help?" he said softly laying his hands on her shoulders. He began to gently rub, massaging the sore muscles into relaxation. Trinity laid back enjoying the touch. Within her the voice quieted relaxing with her, it had been a long time since, the spirit xenia had felt the touch of a man. She was in fact enjoying the experience as well. So far everything about this girl had surprised Xenia. When she first entered the body she had expected a fight, instead she was welcomed.  
  
  
  
Xenia finally felt like she belonged here. Her host shifted the mans touch was arousing her. Xenia grinned, her host was a virgin. Oh well Xenia could help her with that. After all her host did have feelings for this man. It was pretty obvious, well at least to xenia that he felt the same. The lovers would provide a useful tool, as would this organization.  
  
Cobra, she liked the name, reminded her of the old days. Before Anubis had turned on her, love humph so fickle. Funny even though she hated him, she still missed him. If only he hadn't lost his nerve, so she had been a bit vicious carrying out orders. They were just humans after all who really cared how many of them died. Imprisoning her for that had been just uncalled for, especially in that dreadfully cramped crystal.  
  
Well now I'm free and I will finish what I started, the world will bow before me. The world will be mine; Anubis will pay for his betrayal in the blood of his followers. How dare he profess to love me then turn on me so easily? She shook the dark thoughts from her head, time enough for that later. Now she wanted to get laid. She felt tears forming in her hosts eyes, damn it kid she hissed gaining control of the body. She gasped as Zandar's actions suddenly gained her attention. His massage was rapidly becoming more than a massage. His hands seeking to relieve more than tension.  
  
Oh yeah thought xenia go for it. She responded to Zandars caress by capturing his lips with hers. She slid her arms up and around him. He didn't seem to care that she was in a tub of water. She slid her hands down him and stopped at his waistband. She raised her eyebrows teasingly. Then she undid his jeans letting them fall to the floor. He kicked off the rest of the clothes as she pulled him into the tub.  
  
She gasped as his hands moved lower finding the spot between her legs. She gasped again when his fingers slid inside of her. His mouth closed on her breasts, he was teasing her to the point of madness. "Tell me what you want," she said softly. She whimpered in response, unable to talk. "I didn't get that," he teased as he trailed a line of kisses down her neck. "You, I want you," she gasped out at last. He laughed and finally released her tension by sliding into her, she arched her back in response.  
  
  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist finally deciding it was her turn to give pleasure. She flipped him over so he was now underneath her. She obviously surprised him by her strength. "Trinity?' he asked "yes" she whispered back. "how did?" he started to ask. In answer she closed her mouth on his shaft. This time he arched his back in surprise. He looked down at her in disbelief, she was underwater. He was starting to worry when she didn't come up for air. Even though he was enjoying this, he was afraid she would drown. She had been down there for an awfully long time; he finally decided to stop her. "Enough!" he gasped grabbing her arms and pulling her up. She smiled seductively and climbed onto his lap, finally bringing their activities to a shuddering close. Damn she's never acted like this before. Zandar was perplexed, what happened to the girl they kidnapped earlier. She acted like she was sexually starving, but he knew now she had been a virgin.  
  
Hopefully that would bring her to her senses, it certainty released his tension. Trinity slowly stood up in the tub and climbed out of the tub. Oh yeah that was relaxing, that young man would definitely be of use. Zandar was still sitting in the tub, trying to catch his breath. She walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. 


	9. ch9

Ch9jinx Bludd frowned this was too easy. Where was the challenge in kidnapping children? This was almost like grocery shopping, even have a damn list. Bludd glanced up at Zartan; he knew the mercenary wasn't enjoying this either. What a waste of manpower and talent. We could be blowing something up or something, he thought. Serpentor wasn't a good leader but at least he never gave them an assignment this insulting.  
  
He sighed the men had just finished loading the last child. They had been forced to take a couple of the nannies with them, since some of the children were quite young. Trinity had approved them to do so for the younger brats. This felt all wrong to Bludd but he couldn't place why.  
  
Duke frowned at the report in front f him, another officials kids kidnapped. So far that was well over 600 kids, at least from the countries that were reporting it. You think these people would have better security he thought. He took another sip of his coffee and a name caught his attention. He promptly spewed it right back out. "What the fuck!" he said out loud.  
  
The fourth name on the list was his nephews' name. He swallowed reading further, even though he didn't want to. He wanted to call his sister prove that this was a lie. Instead he read on, one of scarlets' nieces, bazookas estranged son. Oh shit! Every one of his team members had a family member on this list. They even had some of the foster moms snake eyes had stayed with. He read further his stomach churning, who has them he thought. Then he caught the last line on the page, suspected cobra activity. But they tried this before it didn't work.  
  
Trinity/Xenia turned examining herself in the mirror. The Egyptian themed outfit was fit for a queen. A queen I soon shall be she thought wickedly. Placing the cobra headdress on her head to complete the ensemble. Now I even look like a queen she thought. "My lady, the cameras are ready," said the crimson guardsman. "Good, I'm ready to address the world" she crossed the floor towards the camera. She could hear small isolated groups of children crying in the background. They would heed her demands or they would watch their children die. She smiled to herself. The children of the most powerful families in the world were at her mercy. Wouldn't they be scared if they knew I had none? Trinity/Xenia walked in front of the camera. "Ready when you are said the camera man.  
  
She gave the signal and waited for the countdown to finish. "4-3-2-1" "ladies and Gentlemen please don't adjust your sets, I'm on every channel" said Trinity. "As of 3pm today I have with me, in my possession the children and wives of every nations leaders. As well as the families of the G.I. Joe team" she paused for effect letting the words sink in. "if you do not concede to my demands I will kill them," she stated matter of factly "In case you think that I am bluffing" She waved her hand at one of the guards signaling them to bring the young woman forward.  
  
The Joes were gathered around the T.V. watching the super bowl, when she interrupted the transmission. Now they watched in rapt attention as a young woman was brought in front of thee cameras and forced to kneel. "I'm sure someone out there recognizes this young woman," said Trinity " my dear why don't you tell them your name?" The girl swallowed tears forming in her eyes Please I don't want to die she pleaded "Angie, Angie Sharp" "well Ms Sharp how old are you?" Trinity/xenia purred, "I'm fifteen" she whispered back meeting Trinity's eyes. "What a sweet child said trinity looking again at the camera. She took a step back so both of them were within view of the camera. Trinity pulled a gun placed it on Angies' back and pulled the trigger. The cobras jumped, they really hadn't expected her to do it. At the Joe base there was chaos and outrage. Except for in one office, in there was only heart wrenching sadness. As tears welled in col sharps eyes at the loss of his fifteen-year-old daughter he dialed his sisters number, with shaking hands.  
  
Oh my god, she just shot a kid thought cobra commander. Even Serpentor wasn't that heartless. A to top it all off it was a kid related to one of the Joes. Oh shit we are screwed he thought. "Furthermore if any military or civilian groups attempt to rescue these hostages, I will begin randomly executing them one by one regardless of their ages, is that understood?" "I will contact you all regarding the nature of my demands, good day ladies and gentlemen," she said ending the broad cast.  
  
  
  
  
  
She stepped out from in front of the camera. She walked towards the slumped girls form "remove this" she said waving towards the body like it was a piece of garbage. The guard looked at herin disbelief. He could see that She was still breathing. "What are you deaf?" I said get rid of her" "she's still breathing said the guard "so1, what get rid of her!" Mam, she's a child, surely some mercy" he started to say stunned by her callousness.  
  
Trinity paused mid stride did he just question her orders and ask her to show mercy? She turned the guard was kneeling beside the girl promising her help. How disgusting thought trinity, her anger rising at this man for his disobedience. She slid her gun out of her waistband and shot the kneeling guard. He fell face down on the girl. She walked back over to the bodies placed two more rounds in both their heads and walked away.  
  
"Now remove them both from my sight" she stated angrily walking away from the group. They watched her go in stunned silence. She shot one of their own. As if shooting the kid wasn't bad enough. Thus began the seeds of rebellion. 


	10. ch10

Ch10jinx Trinity made her demands to the world the next day. Many of the businesses were to put themselves under the control of Extensive Enterprises. America was ordered to Disband Gi Joe. The Joes were ordered to pack up their things and leave the base until further notice. Many of them tried to get regular jobs; most of them went to their hometowns. The governments were giving in to Cobra's demands. For all practical purposes they had won.  
  
Within the ranks of cobra dissention was rampant. Partly because of the incident on TV. And partly because trinity had kept her word about uncooperative countries. Those that openly defied her got it the worst. Trinity ordered the bodies sent home, in pieces. One Arabian sultan, who had been planning a rescue, found his son's head delivered to his door in a box.  
  
With in cobra it was no better though, instead of being on top of the world the terrorists were living in fear. In their own base. Her whims were unpredictable, one minute she was happy the next she was ordering someone flogged. Zandar was the only one who seemed to weather all of her storms with no damage. To him she was sweetness and light. She treated him like gold, buying him presents almost daily, but even he was bothered by her viciousness.  
  
The commander was afraid of her, where once he had welcomed her. The only one who thought she was still great was Zandar and the twins. Or at least one of the Twins, Tomax thought she was wonderful. Of course that was because he was sleeping with her. Xamot monopoly. Didn't like her, she gives me the creeps he had once told his brother. His brother was too busy gloating over their growing business monopoly. Xamot decided to go for a walk down to that little deli on the corner of first and birch for a sandwich.  
  
There seemed to be an awful lot of homeless people on the street. He rounded the corner anticipating a delicious sub sandwich, and stopped short in shock. The windows were boarded up and a sign said gone out of business. "Hey mister can you spare some change?" said a woman next to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xamot turned an angry rebuff on his lips; he was pulled up short when he recognized the beggar. "Lady Jay?" he said in shocked disbelief. "Yes" she answered dazedly. Xamot eyed her closely, she was obviously homeless. She looked so dejected that in spite of the fact that she used to be an enemy he felt sorry for her. "Come on let me buy you something to eat," he said.  
  
She looked at him quizzically, surprised by his kindness and wondering if it was some sort of trick. He saw her apparent uncomfortable ness and realized the reason. "I won't hurt you," he said gently. Besides he needed someone to talk to. Ever since the kidnappings and the apparent success of Trinity's plan. Their business had been growing rapidly. The increase had left his brother and most times himself very busy. Then when Tomax started going to the island, and staying for days at a time. He had started to act more distant. He could guess what was going on between them, the soreness and the scratches were a dead give away. Which was weird because she seemed to be in love with Zandar.  
  
He found a fast food place, one of the few food establishments that were still open. He bought them a meal, not his first choice of restaurants but apparently the only one. She sat there munching on her meal and watching him warily. "Jay can I talk to you about something?" Jay swallowed and nodded yes. "I'm just" he started, great I don't know where to begin. Jay sensed his distress and reached out and touched his hand. He swallowed "it just seems that me and my brother are drifting away from each other." He said there it was out. She looked up at him and asked, "Why do you think that is?" "It's her, Trinity, she's evil" Jay raised her eyebrows a cobra talking about evil. "I mean look around us jay this used to be a thriving neighborhood, now look at it," he said. She nodded visibly saddened by what he was saying.  
  
He took her nod as an excuse to continue. He just let it pour out, everything that had been building up inside came out like water rushing over a dam. "I mean look at your own situation" he started to say then paused. Lady Jay bit back the tears that were forming, why did he have to remind her. As if I can't already stop thinking about flint as it is. Oh shit shouldna said that he thought as he watched her bite her bottom lip to keep from crying.  
  
He scooted closer to her and put his arms around her shoulders. "It's ok," he whispered into her hair "forgive me, I'm such an idiot some times," he said holding her close. "Come on" he said "let's get out of here". She nodded still clinging to his hand but gradually gaining control of herself. He led her out the door and down the block. They had a small condo in this area, since it was near the office. His brother never went there though, so Xamot usually had it to himself. 


	11. ch11

Ch11jinx  
  
Xamot unlocked the door, wondering to himself what the hell he was thinking. First I'm talking to her like she's an old friend. Then I'm bringing her home like she's a date, his brother would have a cow.  
  
Jay wasn't sure; this was supposed to be an enemy. Perhaps this was a trick she thought as she paused in the doorway. He saw her hestitation"it's ok, I just wanted to talk some more, please come in" She glanced up at his face still a little unsure. Still she decided to enter anyways, what would cobra have to gain by capturing her now.  
  
Xamot found himself wanting her to be comfortable, funny a few months ago he would have been trying to kill her. Instead here they were in his apartment, like they were dating or something. He glanced over at her she was still standing awkwardly by the door.  
  
"Please come in, sit down, can I get you something to drink?" Jay stared at him in disbelief, why is he being so nice to me? Just a few weeks ago she would have been trying to arrest him. Jay nodded she could actually use a drink, her nerves were shot.  
  
Ever since they disbanded the Joes, it seemed like everything was going downhill. First Flint left her to go home to his hometown, four states away. Then no one would hire her, not even the security companies. The bill piled up and eventually the utilities disconnected her. Then to top it all off she was evicted. I used to have a nice place like this she thought.  
  
To make bad things worse she couldn't get a hold of Flint. The one time she had gotten through a woman answered. Jay knew he had a roommate but he hadn't said it was a woman. That last bit of news had crushed what was left of Jay's spirit.  
  
She sat down on the edge of the couch numbed by the day's events. Xamot came out of the kitchen holding two large glasses of whiskey. He handed her one and sat down beside her. "So why don't we start at the beginning, tell me jay what happened to you?" Jay took a large drink of the glass she was holding and started talking. She told him everything from the disbanding of the Joes to Flint's new roommate. Xamot pursed his lips at the roommate thing. That's messed up he thought to have a beautiful woman like jay and then discard her. What an idiot he thought, man should have his ass kicked for that behavior. She stopped at the end of her story already. He nodded, when she said she was done, took a sip of his own drink and began his own tale of woe. He told her everything from the acquisition of the stone, to his own brother's weird behavior.  
  
He actually seemed like a nice guy she thought, she found herself wondering why he had become a terrorist in the first place. If they hadn't been on different sides they might have been friends. He seemed so sad right now, she knew he must be hurting big time. To be that close to someone then to have him or her drifts away from you that quickly must be really painful. Jay gently laid her hand on his, which was resting on his knee.  
  
He looked up startled by her touch. He sat there looking at her not knowing what to say, even looking like this she was beautiful. Least I can do for her is give her a change of clothes and a chance to clean up. "Jay?" he said suddenly aware that she was moving closer. She moved closer her lips started to brush his. This wasn't right he thought, she was obviously vulnerable and now slightly tipsy.  
  
He gently pulled away "jay, I think you've had enough, dear" he said gently moving the now empty glass away from her. "C'mon" he said, taking her hand and leading her towards the bathroom. He pulled a towel from the hall closet. He shoved it into her hands and before she could protest he shoved her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
He leaned on the doorframe silently smacking him in the head. A beautiful woman makes a pass at me and I shove her in the bathroom, what is wrong with me?  
  
Jay stood in the bathroom blinking in surprise. Then smacked herself in the forehead for making a pass at Xamot of all people. She set the towel down on the counter and removed her clothes, a bath sounded nice. She started the water and climbed in.  
  
Xamot heard the water start up in the bathroom. He was busy digging through a box in the bottom of his closet. He knew he had some old girlfriends clothes in there but he never relised that he had enough to fill a box. He was trying to find something to fit her. I can't believe I did that he thought again, as his hand closed on some jeans. "Ah ha he said as he relised that they would fit, or so he hoped. He pulled a t- shirt out of the box as he heard the water shut off. He walked towards the bathroom holding the clothes in one hand. She opened the door and stepped out wearing nothing but a towel. Xamot dropped the clothes and stared. Xamot finally found his voice and said "ah I found you a change of clothes, I hope they fit" he bent down to pick them up. She took the clothes from his outstretched hands and checked the size, yeah they should fit she said.  
  
She slid the pants on, still trying to keep the towel up. She got the pants halfway up and the towel dropped. Xamot stared; he hadn't expected her to try them on right there. He was even more shocked by the unexpected view.  
  
Jay noticed him staring and blushed. Xamot saw the blush and politely turned away, but he was grinning. She quickly pulled the outfit on the rest of the way. Oh my gawd Xamot is a gentleman? She thought shocked or at least trying to be.  
  
"Xamot?" Jay said "yes" he answered turning back towards her. She had moved closer to him while his back was turned, he swallowed suddenly nervous. Jay was tired of spending her nights alone, she wanted a man in her bed tonight and at the moment she didn't care whom. She put her arms around his waist leaning into him. Then reached up and put her arms around his neck pulling his face down to hers. She closed her lips on his. He swallowed surprised at the kiss. "One night" she whispered "that's all I'm asking" he nodded unable to answer. 


	12. ch12

Ch12jinx  
  
He was surprised at her request, was she sober. He did however respond to the kiss. He guided her gently down the hallway, a one-night stand he could live with. She followed without hesitation, both eager and curious. He pulled her into the bedroom, and closed the door. They slowly moved towards the bed removing each other's clothes as they went. They were kissing and feeling each other. They kicked the last of their pants off as they reached the bed. He lifted her off the floor and set her on bed. They kissed and gently bit each other, getting hotter by the moment. His hands slowly caressing every part of her as if he was trying to memorize her with his hands. As he softly kissed her neck. With every caress of his hands, he could feel her body respond with sensual desire. His lips slowly making their way down her chest leaving a fiery trail of passion in their wake. He reached her breast gently teasing her nipples with his tongue, and gently nipping them with his teeth.  
  
His hands sliding gently between her legs caressing her clit with his fingers, gently making lazy little circles on her most sensitive parts. Jay responded with gasps of passion, and arching her back. Digging her nails into the sheets beneath her. Slowly he trailed kisses down her stomach, her body cringing with every kiss. As he reaches the point of desire teasing her with his tongue almost to the point of climax then stopping. Her body crying out with need for release. He slowly made his way back up the center of her stomach, going between them with gentle kisses. Her body like a fire growing hotter with every kiss. As he slowly pulled her closer he began to enter her. Pausing whispering softly "are you sure this is what you want?" Her response was a slightly breathless, yes. He caressed her body once again and slowly entered her. Her back arching to accept him. As their bodies met, their embrace grew stronger.  
  
Jay began to slowly kiss his neck, her breath coming in soft whimpers in time with his thrusts. Her hands clenching tightly to his back. As his hands grasped her sides pulling her onto him with each thrust. The sweat of her body causing her to slide easier on the satin sheets, making every thrust stronger. He slowly picked her off the bed, still inside of her. He turned laying himself back on the bed with her on top. She slowly raised up and down on him her body growing wetter with every thrust. Their bodies both tensing up as they reached climax. His hands clawing the sheets as hers clawed his chest. He lunged forward one last time at the moment of climax, her warmth spreading over his thighs. She slowly lays down upon his chest their breath still coming in slight gasps. A look of surprise rises on his face as she tells him she loves him. Surprised at what she said jay quickly gets up off the bed and begins to grab her clothes. Xamot with a look of surprise still on his face says softly "I love you too" she pauses turning to face him and asks, "how can you love me when you don't even know me" he replies, "you don't know me either, but you still said you love me". She slowly walks back to the bed, sitting down beside him. He takes her in his arms and softly whispers "stay with me, at least for tonight" She leans into his embrace and says "I wish I could stay with you forever" They laid slowly down on the bed her still in his arms. They lie awake until she falls asleep in his arms. He lies besides her pondering the beautiful woman beside him, who once by chance was an enemy. And by the same chance was the woman he loved.  
  
She said she was going to leave in the morning. He wanted to give her some money but he didn't want her to feel cheap because of it. He also wanted her off the street but she couldn't stay here. What would Tomax say if he found her here? So he slid out of the bed, like he was going to the bathroom. He padded silently into the kitchen found the phone book. Opened it to the section with hotels. He called one that said weekly and monthly. He reserved her a room and paid for several months, there at least she had a place to stay. He hoped she wouldn't be offended by the gesture.  
  
"That was very nice of you," said Jay Quietly as he hung up the phone. "You aren't offended then?" "Why would I be your helping me?" she said. "I just wanted you to have a roof over your head said Xamot somehow feeling that he had to explain."Xamot you don't have to explain" she answered softly. "I know I just want to" friends don't have to explain to friends" she answered. "Are we friends now?" he asked. "Yes, were definitely something" she said grinning. He grinned back "yes I guess after tonight we are"  
  
"C'mon I'll drop you off, I don't want my brother to catch us just yet" Jay really didn't want that either. He took her arm and walked her to his car. He drove her to the hotel and gave her some money before he left. She had even thanked him, strange a few months ago they had been trying to kill each other.  
  
Xamot drove back to the office. When he entered the office no one seemed to notice, in fact they all looked kind of dazed. He stopped and asked the receptionist, someone he had never seen before. Where Tomax was. She looked up at him like she was confused then said he's in a meeting with a client. "How long has he been in there?" asked Xamot "about four hours" she answered. "He called the client in after he returned from the meeting on the island, sir" she answered. Xamot wondered if he should just go in or knock. Then he shrugged after all he was still part owner of this company, even if everyone was acting weird. He opened the door and walked in. His brother glanced up but didn't break conversation. Xamot walked over to where his brother and the client were busy talking by the desks. "So glad you could join us brother, dear" "I was busy" Xamot answered mimicking his brother's earlier tone. Tomax frowned his brother was acting very strange. He seemed dissatisfied that cobra finally won. Tomax sighed well his brother did have that thrill seeker side to him, perhaps that was the problem. Tomax made a mental note to talk to him later.  
  
Xamot reached over and shook hands with the client and engaged in some small talk. Xamot was covering something, thought Tomax but what? Was his brother a traitor? Trinity had already accused him and Zartan of being one, though not directly. Fortunately for his brothers sake he was able to convince her otherwise of at least his brothers intentions anyways. Zartan on the other hand was on his own.  
  
His own actions were making him suspect. Certain orders had been disregarded and Zartan had recently withdrawn to his base. Come to think of it no one had seen him on the island for several months. Tomax thought Trinity was just wasting her time with that boy Zandar. Even went so far as to tell her. She accused him of jealousy of course. That's when he had let her know about Zartan. He wasn't sure if the man meant to oppose her or betray her but he cared enough to warn. 


	13. ch13

Ch13jinx The client was shaking hands with his brother and saying his goodbyes. Tomax acknowledged the goodbye and shook hands with the client as well. The man left closing the door behind him.  
  
"So where have you been?" asked Tomax "to the old neighborhood" Xamot answered "why?" "Wanted a sandwich from machavelli's" Tomax nodded he remembered the place, good food "and this took nine hours?" said Tomax ran into an old girlfriend" said Xamot making something up. "Really which one?" said Tomax curious. "Linda" Xamot answered pulling a old girlfriends name out of the air."Um Linda, can't say I remember her" answered Tomax trying to place a face to the name and coming up blank. "So what did you do for nine hours?" asked Tomax."You mean you don't know?" said Xamot Tomax shrugged no he didn't he was busy. "Must have been just talk, cause I didn't feel anything" Xamot sighed "yeah we just talked, that's what we did" he answered depressed.  
  
Now for certain he knew he was losing the link with his brother. Usually they felt each other's pain or joy, even when separated. Apparently that was changing too. Maybe Zartan was right to leave. This girl was turning everything bad.  
  
Trinity was walking through her base enjoying a rare moment alone. So far her plan had worked. Now if only certain parties would stop being so squeamish. We are terrorists for crying out loud. What the hell are we supposed to do? Terrorizing people is our job. Thinking of jobs brought up the Zartan problem. The man was refusing to do any jobs for her. She growled in frustration, in the past she would have simply had him executed for this outrage. That of course would bring up a whole new set of problems. Especially with Zandar, not a good idea to execute the brother of the guy your dating.  
  
At least Zandar was still loyal to her, but for how long with his family influencing him. He was spending an awful lot of time with his family lately. She frowned Plus he was starting to act jealous over Tomax, wouldn't do for those two to get into it. Would be interesting to see who won though.  
  
Perhaps it's time for some control she thought spotting Zarana going into the gardens. Trinity called a couple of guards to her and gave them instructions to detain Zarana. Discreetly of course, wouldn't do to alarm Zandar.Maybe she would have to ensorcelled Zandar later, but not right now. She sighed she really hated zapping his free will, zombies were such bad lovers. Perhaps holding his sister hostage would make Zartan behave. Or at the very least deter any plots against her. She started to approach the hallway she could hear a fight coming from where the guards had gone. She smiled girl must be putting up quite a fight, too bad. She signaled another group of guards to go help their friends. Hopefully numbers would bring her down. She rounded the corner in time to see Zarana hit the floor face first. The guards picked up her limp form, those that were still conscience anyway.  
  
Trinity ordered her placed into one of the holding cells for now. Trinity would think of a suitable way to convince Zartan of the error of his ways. She smiled wickedly this might be fun.  
  
The guards dragged Zarana down the hallway and used the stairs to the dungeons, dragging Zarana down them. They tossed her unceremoniously into a cell, and walked away laughing. Zarana came to face down on concrete. She rolled over slowly her face hurt. Her eye was defiantly swollen and her lip was split, other than that no other damage. What the fuck is going on, she thought glancing around her surroundings. I just came here to talk some sense into Zandar and the next thing she knew she was fighting off cobra guards. Zartan's going to be pissed.  
  
Zandar was livid when he burst into the throne room. Trinity was surrounded by a flotilla of personal servants, getting a manicure and pedicure. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he yelled. She looked at him a rather bored expression on her face. "Relaxing, what does it look like?" "I meant with my sister!" "Oh her, she's a guest" "a guest, in the dungeon!" he responded.  
  
Trinity sighed and shooed the servants away."Zandar why does your brother hate me so much?" she asked. "I don't know, you'd have to ask him that yourself" "I want you to release my sister at once" Zandar insisted. Trinity smiled "why of course I'll release her to your brother tonight, if he comes and gets her" she answered.  
  
"Why not now?" "Because I would like to talk to her," said trinity. "Talk about what?" he asked confused "girl stuff, Zandar you wouldn't understand" she said drawing closer to him. Trinity gently touched his arm, trailing a single finger up it gently.  
  
The attendants had given her a massage earlier and the oils were still on her skin. Making it smell like roses and cinnamon. The oils were easily charged with her power, and she was now leaving a trail of oil on Zandar forearm. She gently caressed his arm as she whispered something in a foreign language under her breath. His brother would have recognized it as ancient Egyptian, Zandar unfortunately did not.  
  
He felt tired all of a sudden and light headed. He was having difficulty staying on his feet. Trinity guided him to a chair and he passed out. She smiled wickedly when he closed his eyes. Now he was hers, yes he was going to be a little more than a zombie.  
  
Oh well the love idea had been nice while it lasted. Least he wouldn't remember Zarana. Can't be mad about what he can't remember. She left him there and walked away, when he woke up the spell would compel him to her side. 


	14. ch14

Ch14jinx Trinity walked out of the throne room. Time to see to our guest she thought. She descended the stairs to the cells below. She walked through dimly lit corridors to Zarana's cell. Trinity had thought of the perfect way to insure Zartan's cooperation. She stopped in front of Zarana's cell.  
  
Plus it would be a good test for mindbenders new formula; suggestibility #5.He was already administering it to the twelve guards that would be her guinea pigs for today. Once they were given the drug any stimuli introduced to them would control their behavior. The formula left them with no more self-control than mindless animals.  
  
Too bad Zarana wasn't getting a dose of the formula; it might make things less painful for her. Whether Zartan agreed or not, this would be his punish his previous behavior. Hope he enjoys porn, she thought wickedly. The guinea pigs were being force fed porn videos in another room, mostly bondage and rape type stuff.  
  
When they entered the cage they would have only one thing on their minds and there would be no stopping them. Trinity called the guards forward time to set up the treat, for her guinea pigs. Poor girl Trinity almost pitied her, if she could pity. Maybe his sister's pain would teach Zartan not to defy her.  
  
The guards roughly grabbed Zarana and dragged her down the hallway and into a small lab. In the center of the room was a large clear plastic cage, surrounded by cameras. Trinity smiled hope Zartan likes home movies. The guards threw Zarana into the cube, and locked the door. She began to pond on the door and scream obscenities.  
  
Zarana surveyed her surroundings the room was clear on all sides, Zarana spotted the cameras. Were they going to kill her and film it? She had a real bad feeling about this place. There were two doors into it, the one she came through and another set into the wall.  
  
Trinity watched from her observation room. "Is everything ready?" she asked mindbender. "Yes, my lady ready when you are" very well mindbender, release the hounds," she said grinning. Zartan should be arriving shortly; she left mindbender to see to the entertainment. She went upstairs to see to dinner. She had decided to give the man one last chance. Trinity sat at the dining room table, which was decked out like a romantic dinner. When destro walked in trinity gazed up in annoyance. Here was one interruption she could do with out. Honestly she didn't know why the commander hadn't just killed him a long time ago. She looked at him her face plainly displaying her irritation as she played with the stem of one of the wine glasses. "What do you want, Destro?" she asked at last. She wanted nothing more to be rid of this mans presence. Preferably before her guest arrived. "What an interesting scene, date tonight?" he teased.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, so what if she thought Zartan was attractive. That was her business not his. She decided not to answer the barb. "Don't worry it won't take long" she glared at him, mentally wondering what he would look like as a cockroach. "Isn't the baroness expecting her pet?" she asked returning his barb with one of her own. Destro was moving a little too close to her for comfort. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable enough to think about calling her guards. She wasn't sure if he was trying to intimidate her or hit on her. He was entirely too close for her tastes.  
  
"Get out!" she ordered her voice cold. She was barely containing her anger at this man. "Don't forget those who are loyal in your pursuit of those who are not" said Destro before angrily striding out of the room. She shook her head trying to clear the anger. What the hell did he mean by that? Was he trying to point out his loyalty, she never doubted that just his motives.  
  
These people plot behind each other's back way too much. Had Destro been trying to subvert her attentions or was he looking for other than monetary reward. What would the baroness say about today's actions? Poor baroness, she felt sorry for the woman must suck to tie your heart to a man who had no intention of reciprocating the same feelings back. Something had to be done to cement those two together but what?  
  
Trinity had been lost in thought so she hadn't seen Zartan standing at the other end of the table. "Um hmm" he cleared his throat to get her attention. Trinity looked up a reprimand on her lips for the guard who dared to interrupt her thoughts. She bit it back when she saw who her intruder was. "Zartan!" she said actually sounding surprised. She was actually surprised he had shown up.  
  
Trinity had put the show on hold, temporarily depending on tonight's outcome. though she held no illusions about it. Zartan eyed the table skeptically and the young woman before him. Her outfit was quite revealing, but he had to admit the Egyptian theme seemed to suit her. He smiled more to himself, was this child trying to seduce him? That's what it appeared to be, at least by the table set up. A candlelit dinner set for two. He smiled at her trying to put her at ease; it would have been amusing had she not been so powerful. He himself felt far from at ease with this girl. For some reason whenever he was near her the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Then of course there was Zarana's absence and Zandars strange behavior.  
  
Zartan had entered the base in his usual way unannounced and sought out his brother. When Zartan had questioned Zandar the boy had acted like he was sleep walking or drugged. When he mentioned Zarana disappearing, right after she was supposed to be talking to him. Zandar's vague who didn't do anything to reassure Zartans' sense of worry.  
  
Oh yeah his sister could take care of herself but still she was his little sister. The dinner invitation had been completely unexpected; he had almost suspected foul play. 


	15. ch15

Ch15jinx "Please sit down, join me for some dinner" she said clapping her hands twice summoning her servants. She had given instructions earlier that they were to be served out of the same platters. Wouldn't do much for trust if the man suspected I planned on poisoning him. Zartan hesitated not sure what to make of this girl. "Please Zartan I have much to discuss with you, join me" she said. Zartan reluctantly sat down after looking at the chair closely. Making sure there were no hidden restraints going to pop out of nowhere to ensnare him. She smiled watching him inspect the chair my these people were paranoid. He finally seemed satisfied and sat down in the chair opposite from Trinity. If the girl wanted to play seductress more power to her. Doesn't mean she would get anything, she already has Zandar.  
  
Zartan normally would have no problem stealing a woman away from someone but not from family. Even if his heart was in it Zandar was family, and family sticks together. Plus there was the fact that this girl gave him the creeps. He just wished he knew why she did.  
  
She smiled so far so good maybe I won't have to hurt my future sister in law. Mental note to self make Zandar propose, second note make Destro propose to Baroness. She smiled to herself their revenge and cemented loyalties all at once. "I wanted to talk to you about your place in my organization" said Trinity. Zartan raised his eyebrows noting that she called cobra hers, but said nothing. She frowned she had expected him to say something even if it was a hollow um hum.  
  
"Zartan, what I'm trying to say here is, why did you stop working for me?" "I thought we had a good working relationship here?" Zartan sighed how do I explain this to the kid. "Is it the money, because I can pay you more" Zartan rose his eyebrows "would you like another base, please I want this issue resolved," she said gently. Moving closer to him, Zartan swallowed and backed up. So much for Destro's theory of just throwing money at Zartan would solve the problem.  
  
No none of those were it she could see just by his reactions that he was bothered by something. "Look " he said at last "it's not that you don't pay well" Far from it actually he amended mentally. "It's just I fail to see why your being so vicious to a small group of rebels" he finished at last. She frowned "any resistance is bad resistance and can and will lead to more" she answered exasperated. So it was about her policies, why were these people so squeamish? Zartan was beginning to get uncomfortable with her long moments of silence "so am I correct in assuming that you no longer wish to work for this organization?" "Never said that my dear" he replied smoothly suddenly worried about his health. "What else am I to think, you refuse my assignments, hell you won't even return my phone calls" She was getting irritated now at his lack of loyalties. "Your brother seems to have no problem with my leadership," she said  
  
Well since she was the one bringing it up "yes how is my brother, I haven't seen him in awhile" he said emphazing the last part. She smiled "were getting along great he's a real blessing to have around" she answered. That really didn't tell him much "oh really last time I saw him he looked a little vague, in matter of fact I don't believe he even recognized me" said Zartan."He's just really tired, I've made him my second in command so he's been very busy lately" there whew hope he buys that thought Trinity.  
  
Zartan was determined to know what was going on here and he wasn't buying Trinity's vague excuses."Hmm, I see then how about Zarana?" asked Zartan. "What about her?" answered Trinity trying to sound innocent. "You know what I mean she came here yesterday to talk to Zandar where is she?" "I thought she went home," said Trinity. Zartan was starting to get angry by this girls attitude, so angry he had risen to his feet. After the first denial a sinking feeling started to wrap it's way around his heart.  
  
Trinity could tell he was no longer buying it; in fact she was playing with him. Zartan narrowed his eyes at Trinity "where is she?" he asked once again his voice lower now. Trinity smiled it was a smirk actually, and then she hit a set of buttons on the arms of her chair. A view screen came slowly down behind her. After a few seconds an image began to form on the screen. One of the buttons she had pushed signaled mindbender to get on with the show.  
  
Guards were also being summoned for her safety. There was no telling what Zartan would do once those images filled the screen. Zartan watched the screen in apprehension. I swear if she's dead or hurt this bitch will pay he silently ranted.  
  
The image of Zarana came slowly into view; it was obvious she was in a cage. "See she's all right, for the moment" said Trinity. "Let her go!" he demanded. "Oh I will as matter of fact I'll even send her home with you tonight" she said smoothly. Zartan glared at her, his anger rapidly reaching dangerous levels. "But there is still that matter of your recent treason" "what treason?" "Your insubordination, you work for me remember?" "I told you" he started to say. "No I am telling you, I will no longer tolerate this bullshit from you!" she said this time rising to her feet in anger. She hit the blue button on her chair in anger, damn him.  
  
Zarana eyed the opening with dread as it slid slowly open. Then the guys began to pour through the opening. There were about five or six, Zarana lost count when she saw the looks in their eyes. These weren't men they were slavering beasts and they were heading right for her. Like dying men to water they swarmed straight at her. She fought back starting to panic when her blows didn't even daze them. The hands were everywhere, pinching squeezing holding grasping and tearing at her clothes. They were acting like a pack of starving animals. She hit them over and over again but it didn't even register. Their single mindedness was terrifying. She fought kicking and swearing as they forced her to the floor. They were quickly succeeding in separating her from her clothes. Zartan was still standing staring at the screen when he saw the men enter. With sickening clarity he realized just what Trinity meant. His punishment would be to see his sister suffer. He wanted to turn away in disgust but he couldn't.  
  
Zarana swore and bucked as two of the males held her down. She screamed when one of them put it inside. She squirmed trying to hit one of them, desperately trying to get them off of her. One held her arms above her head, while a second grabbed hold of her ankles, lifting them above her head. No! She heard herself scream as they violated her, her unable to stop them.  
  
She screamed in pain as he took it out and inserted it in the other hole. She arched her back trying to get away. She tried fighting again when one of them loosened his hold. They punched her back in response then flipped her dazed form over. Forcing her face down on the floor, while three of them held her down they violated her again. She screamed it was the only movement she could make. One of them foolishly tried to stuff it in her mouth and she bit down. They didn't seem to care how badly they hurt her. They pummeled her again for the bite. Then one of them slid up under her and pulled her screaming protesting form on top of him. He held her down as one of his friends again inserted into the other hole, none to gently. She fought and screamed some more but it was no use. "Get her out of there now!" yelled Zartan unable to contain his anger any longer. Trinity smirked and said nothing. Trinity lifted her glass of wine and slowly took a sip, they were almost done the drug would soon wear off. Once it did she would have them removed from the cell.  
  
Zartan crossed the room intent on beating the crap out of this girl who sat there smirking at him while his sister was being tortured. He grabbed her by the collar forcing her to her feet and off of the ground. He held her face-to-face and said, "where is she?" he hissed in a voice full of surpressed rage. Trinity smiled at him "so do we have an understanding?" Zartan drew his gun and placed it to her forehead "understand this if you don't have my sister out of there and in this room I'm going to decorated the walls with you." he said. Trinity swallowed, ok I have what I want anyways she thought. She clapped her hands summoning the guards. The guards' first reaction was to start towards her. She waved them off mand ordered them to release Zarana. 


	16. ch16

Ch16jinx The drug should be worn off the soldiers by now. She ordered Zandar to accompany the guards. Zandar unlocked the cell door and sent the guards with him to herd the other drugged guards out of the room. After they did that they carried Zarana out by her arms. Zandar didn't say a word to her even though she had called him by name. He led the soldiers up to the dining room. When they entered the room Zandar saw that Zartan still had Trinity by the collar. "Put her down!" he said, to him his voice sounded far away. He half recognized these people. The pink haired woman had called him by name but he couldn't for the life of him remember hers.  
  
Zartan saw the guards drop Zarana on the floor and back away. They recognized Zartan and wanted no part of this man's anger. Zarana lay on the ground nude, she was gasping for breath and crying. "Zar? Can you stand?" asked Zartan his voice filled with concern. "A little I think?" she answered, "Good we're leaving" he said putting Trinity down but not releasing his hold. He grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her to the door with them.  
  
Zarana stood slowly, grabbed one of the heavy curtains and wrapped herself in it. She started walking towards the door, following Zartan who was dragging Trinity. He was stopped by a gun barrel to his temple. "Let her go!" said Zandar holding the gun on Zartan. Zartan released Trinity who quickly got behind Zandar. Zartan didn't know what had gotten into his brother but he didn't want to hurt him. "Shoot him!" hissed Trinity.  
  
Zandar looked at the man on the other end of the gun. His hand started to shake, part of him wanted to obey trinity the other part screamed no. The part screaming no, finally won barely. Zandar lowered his weapon "get out!" he said. Zartan nodded there would be time enough to deal with Zandar later.  
  
Zartan put his arm around Zarana and led her out of the base. Surprising enough no one stopped him from leaving. A few even held the door for them. Zartan stole one of the jeeps and drove out of the area.  
  
Trinity stared at the retreating figures of Zartan and Zarana in disbelief. Why didn't he shoot them? Shakily she groped for her chair arm, found it and sat down. Zandar had disobeyed her she thought dazedly. He was still standing by the door watching them leave. "Zandar?" she said suddenly afraid she had lost him completely. He turned looked at her, frowned and walked out of the room. Trinity just sat and watched him go, she knew now the spell had been broken. He would go or he would stay the choice was his now.  
  
Zandar walked down the corridor his head slowly clearing. The last few moments returning with sickening clarity. His memory finally putting a name with both the man and woman's face. Zartan and Zarana, his brother and sister, he felt sick inside. Zandar went to his rooms and locked the door. No one saw him for several days. Trinity ordered his duties assigned to another, she wanted to give him time to think. She knew she had hurt him, part of her regretted it at least the human part.  
  
If he had been anyone else she would have shot him for insubordination but this was Zandar. The love of her life and for the first time in more than a millennia the spirit xenia regretted her actions.  
  
Trinity was wandering around her base partly because she was hoping to find Zandar. The other because she wanted to access the damage done herself. Reports of the incident were making their way through the ranks. One of the rumors said that Zandar had left, Trinity wanted to make sure that one was untrue. She found him in the gym using some of the equipment. She stood in the doorway watching him for a moment. Zandar saw her out of the corner of his eye and ignored her. She moved closer, she could tell he was still angry with her. "Zandar?" she said softly now standing next to the bench. He ignored her "Zandar can we please talk?" Zandar let the weight bar go that he was lifting; the counterweights came together with a loud clang.  
  
He looked up at her his lips pressed together an angry scowl on his face. "Zandar I'm so sorry" she started to say. Zandar held up his hand silencing her tirade with a glance. He didn't want to hear her apologies; he glared at her angrily when she started again. He didn't have to say a word his eyes said it all. Trinity stood there biting her bottom lip and trying not to cry. She was losing that battle rapidly "Zandar" she whispered hoping he would say something anything. Everyone else in the room was leaving; the room was soon empty of all but them. He still glared at her silently. He reached over picked up a towel and dried his neck with it. He wiped his face then put the towel down. Looking at Trinity he finally said "what do you want me to say Trinity?" are you looking for forgiveness?" Trinity swallowed that hit home. "Well say something, or are you going to blubber at me?" Trinity swallowed and wiped her eyes "your right I don't know what to say except I'm sorry" she said "it's a little late for that" he answered"Zandar please tell me what I can do to make this right" "I'm not sure that you can, I'm not sure anyone can" he said the last part softly. "I never wanted to hurt you," she whispered. "Well you did," he answered. Oh damn he's not going to make this easy."Zandar I" she paused Zandar didn't know what to say to her. "Just leave me alone for awhile, I need some time alone" Trinity nodded  
  
Zartan returned to his swamp base. After he dropped Zarana off at the hospital under a false name. He told the nurse it had been a frat party she had been at. Then he went home emotionally spent.  
  
Xamot left his office; it was just starting to rain. For the first time in his life he felt utterly alone. He didn't know where he was going. And at the moment he didn't care. He was too upset to even think, his brothers harsh words kept ringing in his ears. He was driving around aimlessly now when he somehow found himself in front of Zartan cabin. Xamot hesitated him and the mercenary had never really gotten along. With the way he felt right now more negative was something he couldn't handle right now. Still he knocked, by now it was poring and he was soaked to the skin. Even though he had been outside for only a few minutes.  
  
Zartan was seated in his chair thinking, when he heard a knock at the door. The dreadnoks were watching TV, fortunately they were being quiet. It was as if they sensed his mood and didn't want to disturb him. He went to the door and opened it. He froze when he saw who was at his door. When he saw one of the twins on his porch he almost told him to go away. Then he saw the look in his eyes. The hollow vacant hurt look in his eyes was so pain filled Zartan looked away.  
  
Xamot looked up at him and said softly "I think I've lost my brother" he said his voice cracking. Zartan waved him inside and gave him a cup of coffee. "She's taken him from me" he said in shock as if he couldn't believe this was happening. Zartan frowned, the Dreadnoks gathered around offering comfort. "We must do something," Xamot said at last. If fact Zartan had been planning on just that.  
  
"The problem is she has all of the cobra forces at her command" said Xamot. They needed allies and quick. His mind wondering trying to think of where to find them. Then his mind drifted back to this morning, of course jay. "I might have an idea, but I have to talk to her first," said Xamot. Zartan raised his eyebrows her? Zartan pointed him towards the phone. He came back in a few minutes "I have to go meet with her, I'll be back" he said His spirits actually were lifted by the fact that he was doing something about the situation.  
  
Xamot pulled up in front of the small hotel. It was an old building that looked like it was built sometime in the forties. He walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. Jay opened the door, to find Xamot standing at her door. The phone call earlier had shocked her but she was willing to hear him out. "Come in " she said motioning for him to enter. 


	17. ch17

Ch17jinx Xamot accepted her invitation and entered. Even though they had tenacious friendship he still felt nervous. Almost as if they expected to stat fighting. He decided to explain what was happening since she was obviously confused. "We've decided to oppose her" "oppose who?" asked jay for a moment lost. "Trinity, the new cobra leader". "This means what exactly?" "We need help more precisely were out manned," he answered.  
  
So you're asking for my help?" "We were hoping you could persuade some of your Joe comrades to help as well" Jaye perused her lips tall order, her she could guarantee but the others. How would they react to helping cobra."Whaty about the hostages?" "We've got a plan to rescue them" "ok I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising anything" "great you can find us at Zartan's old cabin" Jaye nodded she remembered the place. "Ah Xamot?" "Yes" "if Flint comes back you won't mention us will you" "as long as you don't mention it to my brother" he smiled at her. "Agreed" she said smiling back, for a moment Xamot wished they had never been enemies. He said his goodbyes and went back to the car.  
  
This went better than planned, just hope she can convince them to join us. He sighed and drove back to zartan's wondering how he was going to deal with these emotions. He knew in his heart it would never work, but still part of him hoped. Too bad she was still hung up on Flint.  
  
Jaye started making phone calls as soon as he left. Calling everyone she knew and having him or her call the ones she didn't. The first person she called, Scarlet, in turn called Duke. In all after they were done they managed to assemble a small group. Duke called Tripwire, and Gung Ho. Quick kick called Spirit and Bazooka. In all they had Duke, Tripwire, and Flint, quick Kick Gung ho. As well as Spirit Bazooka, Mutt Shipwreck, Wild bill and Lifeline. They weren't many but they would have to do.  
  
Duke managed to squeeze some paper past requisition to get their weapons back. While Flint unofficially checked out some vehicles. After they were all armed and loaded up they headed for Zartan's base. Now they were all sitting outside while Jay knocked on the door.  
  
Luckily for her Xamot answered because he hadn't mentioned that their allies were the Joes. Zartan turned in surprise when he heard Jays voice a puzzled expression on his face. He looked at Xamot a question in his eyes, Xamot only smiled. Zartan looked out the door at the waiting Joes and then back to Xamot. Jay smiled Zartan shocked was a funny sight. Then Ripper stated the obvious "hey guys the bloody Joes are here" which broke the tension by sending both sides into fits of laughter. "Tell your friends to come in," said Zartan to Jay still not believing that he just invited the Joes into his home. He shook his head in disbelief, times were sure getting strange.  
  
Zandar still would not talk to her, Trinity sighed feeling depressed. She actually missed him; even though she had Tomax to fill her bed it just wasn't the same. She sighed probably cause Tomax doesn't love me and Zandar did.  
  
"The first group goes in here, and releases the prisoners," said Zartan explaining the mission. Duke had let Zartan do the leading on this one because most of the people were either Dreadnoks or Cobra's. Even though some of his people were with each group. Duke had a now grudging admiration for Zartan's tactics; he had to admit the man was brilliant. "Are we ready?" Zartan asked. "Yeah came the group reply.  
  
They were heading for the island in the old cargo plane Wild bill had borrowed. They were flying very low so they could make the drop site. Both Joes and Cobra's were in the back checking their chutes. They were over the island now, the tank crews climbed into the two old tanks they had borrowed and waited. The back doors opened and the tanks slid out their chutes deploying as they dropped.  
  
The cobra guards on the ground were too busy playing cards and making out with female cobra soldiers to notice the blips filling their screen. The allies had no problem entering the base, the Dreadnoks made short work of the gates. There were only some minor skirmishes, most of the cobra soldiers opted for surrender. Some even joined the resistance. While a small group of soldiers fought off the resistance fighters outside Zartan snuck into the Palace.  
  
The Joes and the others were already freeing the hostages downstairs. That however was not Zartan's goal right now, his goal was Trinity. Zandar was on his way to the throne room when he first heard the sounds of fighting. He hid quickly wondering who was attacking the base. He saw his brother go past. He wanted to say something to him but couldn't. So instead he quietly followed. Trinity was lounged on the throne her legs draped over the arm of the chair. She could hear the sounds of fighting outside it sounded like it was getting closer. Trinity opened a hidden compart ment on the chair and pulled a gun out tucking it down next to her in the chair.  
  
Zandar decided to go in though the door behind the throne so as not to be seen. Zartan shot the two guards at the door that foolishly tried to stop him from entering. Trinity lazily looked up at him when he entered. He strode towards her revenge on his mind. "That's close enough," said Zandar coming out from behind the throne. Trinity smiled when she saw her beloved defending her. Zartan looked disgustly at his brother "put the gun on the floor " Zandar ordered "Zandar why are you still defending this woman?" Zartan asked aghast. "You wouldn't understand," he answered still keeping his gun trained on his brother. "Try me!" Zandar shrugged "I love her" Trinity smiled giddily her stomach doing butterflies. He loves me she thought "then I'm sorry because I have to kill her" said Zartan "I cant let you do that" said Zandar stepping between Trinity and his brother "you'll have to shoot me to stop me, are you prepared to do that brother?" Zandar swallowed no he didn't want to do that but he also didn't want to loose her either. His emotions were playing tug of war with his heart. To the point he thought he would shatter.  
  
Trinity watched the exchange for a few minutes. When she relised Zandar was wavering she went for her own gun. Zandar was far enough to the side that she wouldn't hit him. She would just shoot Zartan herself, Zandar would understand. She pulled her gun and aimed it at Zartan.  
  
Blam, Blam two shots were fired their discharges echoing in the small chamber. Zartan fell clutching his leg. Trinity stumbled forward her head filled with blinding pain. She turned to look at Zandar who was holding a smoking gun. He whispered "I'm sorry Trinity, please forgive me" Then he pulled the trigger twice more before she went down. Zandar walked slowly over to her fallen form. In a daze, he dropped the pistol in the pool of blood forming at his feet; it landed with a faint splash. He fell to his knees tears blinding him. His chest hurt so bad he could barely take a breath. He lifted her head into his lap and cradled her corpse in his arms before breaking down into sobs. The world around him going black, his soul empty now of all but grief. 


End file.
